1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point of sale packaging for image-grade printing paper which can be additionally used for display and storage of images printed upon the paper.
2. Background of the Invention
Digital imaging including artwork, photography, or even text, now enjoys wide-spread popularity for personal use. Digital printers such as ink jet, laser jet and dye sublimation printers are becoming popular means for the average consumer to print a variety of images for personal display and in some instances, limited distribution.
High grade papers especially adapted for accepting digital images have been developed for use with these digital printers. Such high grade papers, some grades of which may sometimes be called xe2x80x9cphoto-finishing papersxe2x80x9d, will hereinafter be referred to as xe2x80x9cimage-grade papers,xe2x80x9d to distinguish them from standard paper used largely for the printing of text and from standard light sensitive photographic papers. Image-grade papers may be adapted for receiving water based inks, used with ink-jet printers which, for example, are currently popular for home use. These papers are adapted to handle the higher water content concomitant with the higher amount of water-based ink used in printing an image as compared to a text based document. These papers may consist of four layers including a receiver layer, a barrier layer, a base layer and a backing layer enabling the paper to set the ink, handle the water and protect the paper from saturation which may lead to paper wrinkling, smearing, and image degradation. Gloss level, fade resistance and wear resistance may also be carefully controlled attributes of these image-grade papers. The paper may become quite expensive to the consumer as its ability to accept and display high resolution printed images becomes more refined.
Currently these image-grade papers are provided to the general public largely in letter size 8.5xc3x9711 inch format, packaged in some combination of cardboard and shrink-wrap outer covers. Neither the size of the paper nor its container is particularly suitable for personal printing and display of standard sized images. For example, a typical photograph, or print, may be in 3xc3x975 inch or 5xc3x977 inch format, both of which are accepted by most people as standard and reasonable sizes. Also, for these sizes of prints, or images, a great deal of display hardware, such as various frames, in already extant.
To trim such a printed image from a single sheet of image-grade paper may result in much waste of expensive paper and will require concerted effort by the individual wishing to display the print. If a person prints an image to utilize as much of the 8.5xc3x9711 inch paper as possible, then display of the image with ubiquitous frames becomes problematic. Also the 8.5xc3x9711 inch format will be recognized as a text format and may be psychologically less pleasing for display. Further, storage of the odd sized prints may be problematic.
Therefore what is needed is a packaging which supplies image-grade paper in traditional image display sizes and formats in order to prevent waste and promote convenience of digital image printing and display for the user. It is further desirable that such packaging be useful for the convenient display or storage, or both, of the images printed thereon.
The present invention solves the above needs in the art by providing pre-cut image-grade paper sheets for typical image sizes and formats in a sturdy, easily-stored container which may be further used as a display stand for the printed images.
The image-grade papers provided may be adapted for receiving water based inks, used with ink-jet printers which, for example, are currently popular for home use, or the image-grade papers may be adapted for use with other printers which may dispense variously formulated image printing compounds onto the paper.
The container is preferably a rigid plastic case which is lightweight and easily mass produced such as by injection molding. The container preferably has at least one clear, or translucent, or both, surface for facilitating display of a pre-cut sheet upon which an image has been printed by the purchaser. The closed container will provide close fitting halves to protect the expensive image grade paper and may further provide protection for the printed image by affording display in the closed position.
In one embodiment, a specially-adapted stand is provided for the closed paper container whereby display and protection of the printed images, as well as any unused blank sheets, is provided. The stand may alternatively be used inside the container as a means to bias the paper towards the display surface of the container. The stand is preferably constructed and arranged to fit within the container before purchase and has two halves connected by a living hinge to facilitate the proper shape for use as a display stand or provide the bias means as stated above.
The container is preferably provided as a two part box incorporating a closely fitted base and hinged cover allowing the cover to swing through about a 315xc2x0 arc. According to one such embodiment of the present invention, the cover section can then serve as an upright display easel supported by the base section in an abutting relationship without the need for elaborate hinge or stop mechanisms. The container preferably has at least one internal shelf constructed and arranged to hold the blank paper within the container and to place a printed sheet in a display position.
Through use of the present invention, small scale printing of individualized announcements, artistic portfolios, or other commercial or aesthetic images may be created and conveniently conveyed. Simple image printing and display for personal use is, of course, contemplated.
By correctly sizing the container, ubiquitous storage means such as those available for compact disc storage, may be used to facilitate the storage of the containers when they are used for storing printed images.